zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crews' Ship
Summary The crew takes a break and heads off on a singles cruise. Bargie goes on a billion dates. C-53 and Beano collaborate. Pleck... meets someone? Everything else is gravy. Plot Open with Pleck remarking how beautiful space is with all of the amazing colors he can see out the window. C-53 taps on Pleck’s hard eye and say as a Tellurian he shouldn’t be able to see infrared and he is concerned about Pleck’s health. Pleck says that his blood is telling himself that he is good but C is pretty sure that Pleck has a K’hekk infection. Nermut is running around collecting his belongings and announces he is packing up to leave but when Bargie interrupts and announces that she is taking everyone to a singles cruise, Nermut shifts gears and says he is staying. Bargie explains that her friend, and also an ex, is a party ship named Shane Shane and he has reached out to say he is running a singles cruise now. Dar walks in playing Flappy Garfon and hearing about the cruise, is initially excited knowing they will be single now that Nermut is leaving. This leads to a public discussion of Dar and Nermut’s arrangement on how to handle their long distance relationship. Bargie asks the crew to help her to decide what to wear (skimpy top, skimpy top, or coat) An unknown entity speaking Juntowa is doing the ad break. Its not clear what the product is for, however the offer code is: z-y-x-x. The crew arrives at the cruise and Bargie drops them off with SRA (pronounced ‘sarah’) the cruise Sentient Recreation Allocation ship. After they clarify some confusion of the 'cruise ship' or the 'crews' ship' they are met by a stroid miner. SRA explains that they have studied crews to know what they love. For example, they created one giant room and one giant comfortable bed for all of the crews since they have observed that people love large rooms and large beds. Similarly, they have also created a lot of desks. SRA announces the first crew activity will include filling out forms with little pens. They are joined by Boils Person, a person from a species made of boils who says that she has been here for years since her ship abandoned her. An announcement is made that speed dating is beginning. Bargie begins a series of speed dates including with Cezel Masch, the son of Dezel Maschh and Dale, a ship who claims initially to be a Private Investigator Ship. We cut back to the crew and Dar and Nermut are actually filling out the paperwork. The stroid miner tells them that they should ignore the paper work and go to the buffet. The crew is disappointed to find the buffet is gravy/’slurp’. SRA announces that they studied people to figure what they eat and decided that since people are on vacation, they would eliminate the chewing process for them and give them the slurp, i.e. cold cuts ground up to the consistency of gravy. C-53 asks if they have any energy to serve. SRA is surprised by the requested dietary restriction but does have hyperproton fuel (HPF) to offer. As the highly radioactive fuel is pushed out on the conveyor belt, Beano samples it first followed by C-53. The hyperproton fuel immediately makes both boosted with energy. Dar asks where they can go for some privacy and SRA directs them to the bathroom. High energy Beano starts to dictate a screen play to C-53. Meanwhile Bargie is still in speed dating and starts talking to a shrimp delivery ship she calls ‘Toting Shrimp’. She is impressed with his chiseled hull when she finds out he is there for a delivery of shrimp, and is not on the singles cruise himself. Pleck is now talking to Boils Person who is very lonely and been on this cruise for four hundred days. She has started a rock collection and has named them all Tony after a former crew member. C-53 runs back in and is still highly animated and annoying. Pleck removes his cube to power him down. Dar and Nermut are alone an on a little date. They find conversation challenging so decide to just juck. Cut back to Bargie who is ordering a drink of cherry gas from a Yes/No bartender ship after all of her bad speed dates. As Bargie details her annoyances, Tiny Toots shows up. The upbeat Tiny Toots announces she has been super busy and since last seeing Bargie has been in a lot of stuff. Bargie is annoyed by Tiny Toots humble brags and begins to try and say how wonderful things are with her, even as the bartender undercuts and contradicts her claims with No’s and Yes’s. To add further insult, Cezel Maschh interrupts to announce about Bargie’s recent K’hekk infestation. Bargie and Tiny Toots are still talking but when Tiny Toots gushes about how she has fans everywhere and is only looking for companionship. Bargie says she is still scarred by Tiny Toots excuses herself. Dar and Nermut approach Pleck and tease him about the Boil Person being interested in Pleck. They all look over to see she has started to name some of her rocks Pleck. Pleck asks SRA if there are more activites saying that even though it feels like they have been there for a long time, they have only been on the ship for 25 minutes so far. SRA says they have a crafting station where the crew can fashion weapons. Pleck returns C-53’s cube into his frame and C is now semi-hungover. SRA continues and reveals that in days 2 to 14 of the cruise, the dwindling resources will create a desperate situation for those on board. When asked why, she says they do this because this is what they have observed people doing. The crew regretfully understands where that observation comes from. As C-53 asks for more HPF as both he and Beano are jonesing for it, Bargie arrives to pick them up. SRA presents the crew with take away bags of gravy, a gift normally reserved for survivors as they depart the cruise. Epilogue: Back on the ship, C-53 apologizes for his behavior as he nervously steps in place. He acknowledges he doesn’t like himself on HPF but the signs of his addiction are there. Bargie announces that she is dating the shrimp delivery ship. As talk of the screen play comes up, C-53 doesn’t remember writing it at all. Beano suggests they do a table read and they take the roles of the other crew member. Quotes Trivia Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade and Boils Person - Moujan Zolfaghari Beano and Stroid Miner - Winston Noel SRA aka Sara - Rekha Shankar Production Edited - Jeremy Bent Recorded - Braund Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Additional Music - 8-Bit Jazz Heroes (Robby Delosier and Adam Bellotto) Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes